Mascaras
by ailudelastiernas
Summary: porque no todos son como uno piensan... no todos somos iguales, porque usamos una mascara ocultando lo que somos. piensa dos veces antes de mirar, no todo es como lo ves. UNIVERSO ALTERNO. (es mi primera historia) POV MAKA


**Mascaras.**

Caminaba por los pasillos de mi escuela, estábamos en el receso de 20 min. Cada rostro que pasaba junto a mí, lo conocía. Lo conocía como la palma de mi mano. Por ejemplo: Crona, esa chica tímida. Que de timida no tiene nada. La he visto varias veces hasiendo cosas "timidas" con chicos de ultimo curso. Sabía que detrás de esos ojos oscuros, había algo escondido.

Subí las escaleras que conectaban al segundo piso. Una chica de cabello rubio y ojos celestes sonrió. Patty. Detrás de su sonrisa, había mucho dolor. En varias ocasiones vi a su padre manoseándola y maltratarla. Su madre no se quedaba atrás, la rebajaba solo porque su "queridísimo esposo" prefería a su hija en vez de ella. Era una chica que no demostraba, por lo menos en la escuela, todo el sufrimiento que escondía su corazón. Algún día su máscara se destrozaría por completo. Ya se estaba resquebrajando, en los baños la he visto llorando. Ella no sospecha de que se su secreto…

No como Soul. Él me había atrapado cuando se estaba besando con la profe de biología, hace tres días. Era de último año de secundaria superior. El tiene diecinueve y la profe Blair apenas veinticinco… aparte, esa materia era la más difícil; dado que la profe Blair era astuta, nunca podrías copiarte sin que ella no te descubriera.

-Maka, Maka

Me di vuelta. Tsubaki corría hacia mí, se notaba su desesperación en la cara. Tsubaki era una de mis mejores amigas. Tenía el cabello oscuro, hasta la cintura; su piel era de un color blanco.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tsubaki? Tú nunca corres

-es Soul. Te está buscando. Dijo algo sobre "silenciarte"

-oh oh. Este es mi fin (susurre)

-¿cómo que "oh oh"? andas de nuevo con los chismes. ¡Pensé que ya no andabas en eso!

Antes de responder a su pregunta, me fije en su uniforme: su falda estaba desnivelado, su chomba algo arrugada y su cabello revuelto. Y eso no era a causa de la "maratón" que habría corrido. Todo eso tenía nombre y apellido, subrayado, en negrita y con mayúscula.

-estuviste con Black Star… (Susurre)

-… (No dijo nada)

Black star era el "amigo" de Tsubaki. Se dice por los pasillos de la escuela (y yo lo he confirmado) que él y sus amigos Kid y Kilik se drogan en los baños de la escuela cada vez que pueden. También jaquean el sistema de la institución y cambian sus notas para pasar de curso. Y lo peor que hacen es jugar con las chicas de cursos más bajos.

-ese no es tu asunto (me dijo cortante)

-eres una mas del montón, y lo sabes. Te mostré las pruebas suficientes (grabaciones, fotos, testigos, etc.) que lo prueban, a ti te gusta sufrir (le dije eso y me fui)

Corrí hasta los baños y me escondí ahí. Toco el timbre para entrar a las aulas, pero no me moleste en entrar en las últimas dos clases que me quedaban.

…

El timbre de fin de clases sono. Me levante y corrí al máximo que pude, me esperaban mi amiga Liz para irnos juntas hasta nuestras casas. Como todos los días.

Se ve que no corrí lo suficiente, porque unos metros antes de la salida, alguien me agarro de la muñeca y me llevo al cuarto de limpieza y me encerró.

-¿a dónde vas, _gatita_?

-al infierno, junto contigo, Soul.

-cuida tu lengüita, gata callejera. O será lo último que digas. (Tenía su mano agarrando fuertemente mi cuello)

-mira quien lo dice, el perro faldero.

-pero bien que te gusta este perro.

-seguro, como tú digas (ironice) ¿Qué quieres, Soul?

-tu silencio. Sé que me viste el otro día con la profesora Blair.

-¿Qué pasa si me niego? información como esta en el mercado, vale oro.

-así que es cierto lo que dicen en los pasillos: volviste a las andadas.

-"_amo los chismes, me entero cosas que ni yo sabía que hago" (_pensé) lo que dicen esas imitadoras de quinta es mentira. Y todos lo sabes. ¿Sabes cuantos estarían ya fuera del instituto si yo abriera mi pico? Mas de la mitad, incluyéndote.

Cuando empecé con mi hobby como "_Harriet la espía", _empecé a venderlas en el "mercado". Fue todo un éxito. Pero fracaso cuando los _desenmascarados_ tomaban represalias contra mí. Tuve que cerrar el "negocio", pero no deje mi hobby.

Me había ganado el apodo "gatita" porque era tan sigilosa y astuta como una, que no dejaba rastros.

Mis amigas sabían lo que yo hacía, incluso me habían "contratado" para investigar uno que otro conocido. Era muy gracioso cuando se enteraban de la verdad.

-entonces, espero que sierres tu pico.

-Como tú digas, Soulcito de mi corazón. (Me burle)

Soltó su agarre y dio media vuelta.

Todos tenemos algún secreto o algún sentimiento, que no queremos que alguien se entere. Todos alguna vez usamos alguna mascara para ocultarlo. A veces uno piensa que dejando todo adentro, con el tiempo desaparecerá, pero todo lo contrario, empeora.

Pensé que desenmascarando a otras personas, me sentiría mejor con mi propia mascara. Pero solo empeore las cosas, me di cuenta que muchas personas se sentían bien en su mundo con sus mentiras y engaños. Por ejemplo: mi amiga Tsubaki solo esta con Black star para sentirse querida y bien con una misma. En su casa, sus padres la tratan como una basura y luego le dan regalos caros como diciendo "perdónanos". Y ella lo hacía. Ellos con nosotras eran muy buenos y nuestras demás amigas los tenían en un pedestal. Pero yo sabía la verdad. Varias veces vi a Tsubaki tratando de esconder sus moretones o maquillando sus ojeras por llorar toda la noche.

Ella buscaba en Black star lo que en su "hogar" no tenia. Amor. Pero Black star solo la usaba; varias vece lo eh visto con otras chicas. Hasta quiso, varias veces, besarme y hasta tocarme. Yo nunca lo deje.

-gatita (me llamo Soul)

-¿Qué quieres, perrito?

-mama dice que no llegues tarde a casa. Trata de no cortarte las venas por el camino (dijo eso y se fue)

…-

Nunca nadie pudo desenmascararme. Muchos quisieron descubrir todo lo que escondía. Nunca nadie pudo.

Mi madre era respetada por muchas personas importantes, gracias a su trabajo como abogada de una mega-corporacion, pero en casa era una maldita alcohólica que les pega a sus hijos. Mi papa era un vago, dependía de mi madre. Ambos se eran infieles entre ellos. Pero no les importaba nada de eso. Varias veces quiso violarme su hermano, mi tío Stain. Mi hermano Soul es un brabucón, solo me busca cuando me necesita. Nunca está en casa de día, llega a la madrugada, si es que llega.

Soul cambio su apellido cuando comenzamos en esta escuela. Hace ya tres años. Nunca mostro interés en mí, excepto por conveniencia.

Me llamo Maka Albarn, tengo catorce años. Mi pelo es rubio ceniza, es lacio y corto. No me considero una modelo, tengo mis defectos. Mis ojos son verde oliva. Mi vida es una pesadilla. Y como muchas (por no decir todas) personas **uso una máscara.**


End file.
